La protectora
by Crystal483
Summary: Una joven y misteriosa muchacha a la que Harry, Ron y Hermione deciden reclutar para la Orden es la protagonista de esta historia llena de intriga, misterio y romance...
1. Indicios de una nueva amistad

**INDICIOS DE NUEVAS AMISTADES**

Dumbledore miraba pensativo por la ventana de su despacho, un año más en Hogwarts, un año más de lucha contra el señor Oscuro, un año más de muerte y sufrimiento en el mundo mágico.

-¿Qué crees que pasará, Fawkes?-Le preguntó a su leal amigo, el fénix, que pió alegre por toda respuesta.

-Espero que Harry tenga el valor suficiente para afrontar lo que se le viene encima, pero sobre todo, espero que busque ayuda...

El "caso especial", así la llamaban. La rarita, la marginada, la solitaria...

Crystal había entrado en Hogwarts el mismo año que Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero a diferencia del resto de magos, ella ya tenía 19 años cuando entró en primero. Fue seleccionada para la casa Slytherin y ahora, ya en séptimo curso, debería andar por los 26, y sin embargo, la chica no había cambiado ni un ápice desde el primer día en que la vieron los tres héroes. Además de eso, tenía muchas otras peculiaridades, demasiadas para el gusto de todos los magos de Hogwarts: ella no usaba la varita para hacer magia, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía una, aunque era más poderosa de lo que nadie creía, pero sólo unos pocos lo sabían, entre ellos Harry, Ron y Hermione, gracias a una charla con el profesor Dumbledore.

En ocasiones, intimidaba a los profesores sólo con mirarlos, incluso el mismo director desviaba la mirada ante aquellos ojos amarillos como soles, dos grandes pozos llenos de sabiduría, demasiada sabiduría para su supuesta edad.

Además, Crystal nunca se había puesto el uniforme de la escuela; siempre vestía ropa muggle, bastante ancha, e hiciera el tiempo que hiciera, piratas y camiseta de tirantes. Su larga melena, castaña y lisa, siempre estaba suelta. En su tobillo izquierdo lucía un tatuaje con una flor de lis de diseño celta, en su hombro derecho, la cabeza de un enorme lobo aullaba a la luna.

En el colegio se rumoreaba que no tenía pechos, pero nadie lo sabía con seguridad. A pesar de todo, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían decidido que ese curso hablarían con ella para que se uniese a la orden, para que les ayudase en su lucha contra Voldemort, y así lo hicieron.

Después de clase, bajaron a las orillas del lago negro, donde solía estar la muchacha corriendo o nadando, pero no la encontraron allí. Si ella no quería dejarse ver, nadie podría verla, y es algo que tenían muy presente.

Los chicos se iban a dar la vuelta, resignados, cuando vieron una figura moverse algo más lejos, en terreno ya del bosque oscuro, y la reconocieron. Fueron hacia allí, mientras veían cómo la chica hacía flexiones agarrada a la rama de un árbol y con un sólo y fibroso brazo.

Ella parecía no haberse percatado de su llegada, aunque los chicos sabían de alguna manera que ella había notado su presencia mucho antes de que ellos la vieran.

Ninguno de los tres sabía qué decir, pero al cabo de unos minutos ella habló, sobresaltándolos:

-¿Qué queréis?-preguntó simplemente. Su voz era algo grave y firme, pero dejaba asomar un matiz curioso.

Al no oír respuesta alguna, Crystal se soltó de la rama a unos dos metros del suelo y aterrizó ante los estupefactos alumnos sin hacer apenas ruido.

-¿Y bien?- dijo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a los tres.

-Bueno...-Comenzó Hermione, insegura-Somos Harry, Ron y Hermione,-no sabía muy bien cómo continuar-queríamos hablar contigo, si tienes un minuto.

La chica asintió y se sentó en la raíz de un árbol con aire despreocupado. Eso era lo más chocante, la gran naturalidad de sus movimientos. Los miró, a la espera de alguna pregunta o explicación.

-Verás, lo primero que queríamos hacer es saber más de ti-soltó Ron, de sopetón.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron, desaprobando su directo comportamiento, aunque sabían que él era así.

Crystal dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro, y miró al cielo, con aire... ¿soñador? Unos instantes más tarde suspiró y dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que queréis saber?

Entonces se sucedieron una serie de preguntas, por turnos, a las que la chica iba respondiendo pacientemente.

-¿Por qué te entrenas tanto?-Preguntó Harry, verdaderamente curioso.

-Porque me proporciona un cuerpo con el que defenderme.-Contestó Crystal.

-¿Tienes familia?-dijo Hermione, al recordar que era la única que no llegaba ni se marchaba de Hogwarts en tren.

-No. Supongo que alguna vez la tuve, pero ya no lo recuerdo.-Contestó, con nostalgia.

-¿Alguna vez?-indagó Hermione.

-Sí, supongo... Hace mucho, mucho tiempo.-Suspiró.

-¿Por qué no usas varita?-dijo Ron. Harry y Ron lo miraron sorprendidos, aquella era una buena pregunta.

-La varita concentra y canaliza la energía de alguien con poder sobre ella. Yo soy energía casi por completo, y no necesito nada para concentrarla. Además, puedo sacarla del entorno o de mi cuerpo, lo que resulta bastante útil en casos de urgencia, aunque no es del todo práctico, pues me agoto enseguida.-Concluyó.

A Hermione en particular le resultó bastante interesante y lógica aquella explicación de la magia como energía, y los magos como entes capaces de utilizarla sin necesidad de tecnología.

-¿Por qué no tienes amigos?-Dijo Harry, en un tono casi temeroso.

Para sorpresa de los tres, Crystal echó una carcajada. Nunca la habían visto reírse, y les pareció estar observando algo único.

-Sí que tengo amigos, Harry. Tengo dos amigos muy, muy especiales, que me comprenden y me animan, y siempre están conmigo porque son parte de mí. Uno se encuentra muy lejos en estos momentos,-dijo, mirando al cielo- pero el otro, si queréis, os lo puedo presentar después.-Dijo, animadamente.

-Vale.-Dijo Harry, satisfecho. Se disponía a abrir la boca para preguntar de nuevo, pero Ron se le anticipó.

-¿Es cierto lo que se dice?¿No tienes tetas?-Soltó atropelladamente.

-¡Ronald!-le riñó Hermione, dándole un codazo, enfadada.

-¿Qué? Me pica la curiosidad.-Dijo, exculpándose a sí mismo.

La chica lo miró, con un brillo divertido en sus profundos ojos amarillos, y le dijo, sencillamente:

-Es cierto.-Dicho esto, sonrió y volvió a mirar al cielo, de nuevo con un deje nostálgico en la mirada.-Muchas veces he deseado ser una chica más, o chico, ya puestos. Me daba igual. Sólo quería ser normal, pero después me recordaba a mi misma para lo que estaba en este mundo, mi función en la vida, y me sentía normal... a mi manera.

-No entiendo nada.-Sentenció Ron, diciendo lo que pensaban los tres.

La chica se volvió, seria.

-Es complicado. Mi raza ya no existe. Sólo quedo yo, y no hay constancia nuestra más que en mitos y leyendas, tanto del mundo mágico, como del muggle. Mi raza era antigua y poderosa, pero se destruyó a sí misma por egoísmo.-Hizo una pausa, ordenando la explicación que les iba a dar.-Veréis, yo soy una protectora. Los protectores nacemos con la función de proteger, como indica el nombre. Durante toda nuestra vida crecemos hasta los diecinueve años, y nuestra misión es proteger a personajes importantes en la historia, que nos son asignados al azar, por un vínculo mortal. Si el protegido no muere naturalmente, tu mueres con él, para que lo entendáis.-Dijo al ver su cara de confusión.-Los protegidos se suceden uno tras otro, hasta que encontramos a uno con el que el vínculo se hace más fuerte, más estrecho. Pasa de ser tu protegido a ser tu mundo y tu vida. Cuando nos encontramos con dicha persona, y notamos el vínculo, comenzamos a envejecer de nuevo. Yo fui un miembro de la primera estirpe de nuestra especie. Por entonces sólo nacimos cinco, pero el número aumentaba o bajaba dependiendo del crecimiento de la población mundial. Por algún motivo, algunos protectores comenzaron a desvincularse de sus protegidos, lo que los malograba hasta caer en la más profunda oscuridad. Así, poco a poco, me he quedado sola.-Concluyó, tristemente.

-¿Entonces, no eres humana?-preguntó Harry.

-En parte sí.-Sonrió la chica, con misterio.

-¿Sabe alguien más todo esto?-Dijo Hermione.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Y... ¿quién es tu protegido?-Preguntó Harry, de nuevo.

Crystal se envaró. Se tensó tanto que todos los músculos del cuerpo se tensaron el triple de lo habitual, delineándose en un peligroso aviso de potencial peligro. Incluso pareció que se le erizaba un poco el vello de brazos y piernas.

Los tres muchachos se encogieron ante el enorme poder que emanó de pronto de la chica. Ella miraba al agua, con un semblante absolutamente pétreo y la mirada fija en algún punto del agua.

Pasados unos minutos interminables para los chicos, ella se relajó, pero los miró con semblante agresivo y serio, y les dijo, advirtiéndoles:

-Jamás, nunca jamás volváis a preguntarme por mi protegido si no os habéis ganado mi confianza plena. Nunca jamás. Es una ofensa para mi, y un peligro para mi protegido, pues destruyéndole a él, podrían destruirme a mi. ¿Entendido?

-Sí.-Se apresuraron a decir los tres, aún algo amedrentados.

-Creo que ya son suficientes curiosidades por hoy,-comentó, queriendo quitarle peso al asunto.-¿Queréis venir a conocer a mi amigo, entonces?-Les preguntó, levantándose de un salto, sonriente.

Ellos se levantaron animados y curiosos. La chica comenzó a internarse en el bosque prohibido, despreocupada, y ellos se quedaron al borde, indecisos e inseguros.

-Vamos, os prometo que no os pasará nada.-Sonrió ella, y los tres se sintieron seguros de pronto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a un pequeño claro, mucho menos oscuro que la espesura del resto del tétrico bosque.

-Quedaos al borde-indicó Crystal-y no os asustéis, ¿vale?

Los tres asintieron, temiendo lo que les esperaba.

Crystal avanzó hasta el centro del claro, y para sorpresa de los chicos, aulló imitando a la perfección el aullido de un lobo, y alguien o algo le contestó en la lejanía.

-Pronto llegará.-Dijo.

Al poco rato, algo hizo moverse unos arbustos en el extremo opuesto del claro al que estaban los magos, y se escucho un gruñido.

-Vamos, Sitka, no seas tímido. Son amigos.-Dijo Crystal, en dirección al gruñido.

Entonces, un lobo enorme salió de la maleza. Su cruz estaba a la altura del hombro de Crystal. Su plateado pelaje relucía con la luz que se filtraba al claro, y sus ojos naranja intenso observaron a los tres chicos, que se apretujaron asustados ante la imponente criatura. Juntos, eran igual de imponentes; la chica y el lobo.

Sitka se tumbó, queriendo parecer menos imponente para los muchachos, que no se habían atrevido a moverse. Crystal le rascó entre las orejas, sonriendo, y el lobo cerró los ojos, complacido.

-Vamos, acercaos. No muerde.-Les dijo Crystal a los chicos, con un tono irónico.

Sitka la miró, confuso, pero divertido, y volvió a mirar a los chicos, que no se decidían. Entonces se levantó y se acercó a ellos, y agachó la cabeza, metiéndola debajo de la mano de Hermione. Ésta lo acarició sin poder resistirse, al contacto con su suavísimo pelaje, y sonrió ante la calidez que le transmitió la mirada del enorme lobo.

Ron y Harry pronto se sorprendieron tocándolo tambien, y Sitka cerró los ojos, encantado.

-Hacía mucho que no me sentía así de bien-dijo una voz en la mente de Crystal.-¿Por qué no me presentas amigos más a menudo?

-Sabes que no los tengo, y no mucha gente se acerca amablemente a hablar conmigo.-Contestó ella, mentalmente.-A Altaïr le gustaría conocerlos.-Añadió.

-No sé...-Dudó el lobo.-Él es mucho más esquivo. Sólo le gusta tu contacto. Apenas tolera el mío siquiera.

-Lo sé.-Suspiró ella.-Ojalá vuelva pronto.

-Dudo que tarde, me lo dijo antes de ayer.-Contestó el lobo al deseo de la muchacha.

-Eso espero.-Dijo, dando por finalizada la conversación.-Bueno chicos,-dijo, ya en voz alta-debéis volver al castillo, o no llegaréis para cenar.

-Encantada de conocerte, Sitka.-Dijo Hermione, rascándole bajo la mandíbula por última vez.

El lobo asintió, y la chica entendió que también estaba encantado.

Los muchachos se despidieron, y Crystal los acompañó hasta la linde del bosque, donde se separaron no sin antes quedar para el día siguiente.

A medio camino, los tres se volvieron para descubrir que la chica había desaparecido, probablemente en pos de su amigo Sitka de nuevo. Sacudieron la cabeza y se dirigieron de nuevo al gran comedor. Tenían muchas cosas en las que pensar...


	2. Reunión

**REUNIÓN**

Los tres amigos se sentaron a cenar, pensativos. Hermione, como siempre, fue la primera en asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Habéis notado su poder?-consiguió articular, al fin.

-Sí, pero-contestó Harry- si es tan poderosa no entiendo qué hace en la escuela. Ahora que lo pienso, saca mejores notas que tú en todo, Hermione.

La muchacha asintió. Una idea parecía estar tomando forma en su mente a toda velocidad.

-¡Pues claro!-Dijo Ron, sobresaltándolos.-¡Su protegido tiene que estar en Hogwarts! ¿No os dais cuenta? ¡A mi me parece obvio!-Continuó, satisfecho con su conclusión.-Todo tiene mucho más sentido así. Hay que preguntarle de nuevo acerca de los protegidos, pero sin mencionar al suyo. Así, quizá podríamos sacar algo en claro.

-Ron, a veces eres brillante, ¿lo sabías?-Dijo Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Emm... Supongo.-Dijo Ron, estupefacto, acariciando su mejilla.

Harry y Hermione rieron ante la reacción de su amigo, y cruzaron una mirada de complicidad. En ese momento, dio comienzo el banquete, y al momento, Crystal se sentó entre Ron y Seamus, quien la miró, sorprendido. El resto de mesas también se habían percatado del cambio y miraban en dirección a Crystal. Nunca solía presentarse a las comidas, y cuando lo hacía se sentaba en una esquina, alejada del resto. Además, ella era de Slytherin, ¿qué hacía con los Gryffindor? Los profesores también miraron en esa dirección, curiosos ante el silencio cargado de murmullos en que se había sumido el gran comedor.

-Hola.-Dijo Crystal, con una media sonrisa.

Los chicos la saludaron, sorprendidos pero a su vez encantados de que se hubiera unido a ellos. Así no tendrían que esperar al día siguiente para saciar su curiosidad acerca de la naturaleza de la chica.

-¿Qué tal Sitka?-Dijo Hermione, recordando al enorme y cariñoso animal.

Crystal le dirigió una mirada que Hermione no supo interpretar, más de pronto, escuchó una idea en su mente, más bien era una voz, que le susurró:

-Aquí no, por favor.

Hermione miró a Crystal, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Eres telépata?-Pensó.

-Ay...Sí, pero no hace falta que pienses tan "alto". Te escucho igualmente.

-Entonces, podríamos hablar telepáticamente. Así, nadie se enteraría de nada.-Dijo Hermione.

Por la cara que estaban poniendo los dos muchachos, a ellos también les estaba llegando la conversación.

-No es tan sencillo.-Contestó una voz muy grave y rasgada en sus mentes.-Crystal teme que formuléis una pregunta como la de ayer en el bosque y se enfade de nuevo. Ella no desea asustar a nadie, y además, piensa que sería demasiado extraño que ninguno de los tres hablase en la cena.-Culminó la voz.

Los tres chicos miraron hacia todas partes, intentando averiguar de quién salía esa voz.

-No lo encontraréis aquí,-rió Crystal en sus mentes.-Es Sitka y está en el bosque, dónde le dejé. Pero ahora cenad. Hablaremos mañana, como acordamos.

Los chicos intentaron responder mentalmente, pero esa presencia que habían notado mientras se desarrollaba la conversación telepática había desaparecido, y el trío supo que no tendría más remedio que esperar al día siguiente.

Neville, Luna y Ginny, que estaban sentados frente a los cuatro muchachos, miraban a la chica con curiosidad. Luna expresaba con su semblante que creía ver algo más en la chica, algo que el resto no veía.

-Hola Crystal.-La saludó Luna, con su suave voz.

Crystal la miró a los ojos, y sonrió.

-Hola, Luna.-Dijo.-Neville, Ginny,-continuó,-encantada de compartir mesa con vosotros.-Concluyó, cortésmente.

Los tres chicos miraron hacia abajo, sonrojados, pero al volver a mirarla, descubrieron una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de la chica. Parecía estar verdaderamente encantada de estar entre la gente.

En la mesa del profesorado, la conversación versaba sobre la repentina integración de esa extraña chica en la mesa de los Gryffindor. Eso pasaba poco a menudo debido a la rivalidad entre las casas por la copa de la casa a final de año.

Dumbledore supuso que Harry le había contado a sus amigos el interés de Dumbledore por que la chica estuviera en la Orden, y los tres amigos habrían ido a hablar con ella. Lo que no esperaba, era que aceptase tan rápidamente. "Quizá aún no se lo hayan pedido", pensó el anciano director.

Seguramente, era lo más probable, y sólo se estaban acercando a ella.

-Minerva, querida,-dijo el director.-Quiero que os reunáis Severus, Hagrid y tu conmigo después de la cena. Hemos de hablar sobre la chica. Tengo mi teoría al respecto, pero no sé si es correcta, y quiero debatirlo con vosotros. Podría ser una pieza fundamental en esta guerra.

-Sí, Albus. Nos reuniremos en tu despacho al finalizar la cena. Yo me encargaré de comunicárselo a Hagrid y a Severus.-Respondió Minerva, un poco sombría.

El anciano director asintió, satisfecho. Creía que su teoría estaba más que fundamentada, pero le daba rabia no saber con exactitud quién o qué demonios era aquella muchacha.

Lo que el director ignoraba, es que Crystal, desde su posición en la mesa, había escuchado toda la conversación y su semblante se oscureció.

Ya en el despacho de Dumbledore, los tres profesores esperaron, expectantes, a que el director comenzara a hablar.

-Veréis,-empezó el director.-he realizado un profundo estudio sobre la naturaleza de esta muchacha, de Crystal. A pesar de no hallar conclusiones en mis primeras investigaciones, mis esfuerzos acabaron dando su fruto. Se conserva un texto muy antiguo que habla de una raza superior, que sin embargo, está vitalmente vinculada a algunos miembros de nuestra propia raza.-El director hizo una pausa, observando sus caras de profunda concentración.-Os explico; no conozco el nombre de dicha raza, pues no se menciona en ese texto, pero sé que estas criaturas actúan como "escudos" ante algunas personas destinadas a cambiar la historia, ya sea para bien o para mal. Por lo que se dice en esos pergaminos, si el "escudo" por llamarlo de alguna manera no consigue evitar la muerte del que defiende, muere con él. Eso resulta muy interesante, si estoy en lo cierto, pues esta chica podría estar actuando como escudo de alguien de Hogwarts. Hay que indagar en el tema.

Los otros tres profesores lo miraban, tratando de asimilar el torrente de información que acababan de recibir. Minerva tenía la mirada perdida, Severus fruncía tanto el ceño que sus cejas formaban una sola, y Hagrid sacudía la cabeza de vez en cuando. Dumbledore esperó, paciente.

-Si cree que voy a servir a sus propósitos, está muy equivocado.-Dijo una voz, desde la parte de arriba del despacho, sobresaltando a los profesores.

Crystal estaba sentada en la barandilla, con los pies colgando, y con Fawkes dormitando en su hombro. Había estado ahí todo el tiempo, y ninguno de los cuatro se había percatado de su presencia. Resultaba increíble.

Hagrid la miró, casi con devoción, Minerva desvió la mirada, incómoda y Severus clavó aquella mirada de frialdad que le caracterizaba en los ojos amarillos de ella, más no encontró rencor en ellos. Ni rencor, ni frialdad, ni pena. Aquellos pozos sabios sólo le devolvieron un torrente de comprensión y apoyo. Severus desvió la mirada, un poco aturdido.

La chica saltó de la barandilla al suelo, aterrizando grácilmente, y Fawkes volvió a su percha, algo molesto por el repentino movimiento.

-Sí, soy una protectora.-Dijo, mirando acusadoramente al director.-Pero no estoy aquí para servirle a usted.

Una lucha invisible se produjo en el despacho mientras Crystal y Dumbledore se miraban fijamente. Al cabo de un rato, el director retiró la mirada, sin comprender cómo una muchacha tan joven podría conseguir que se amedrentara. "Un momento"-pensó el director,-"no puede ser tan joven".

La chica ya se dirigía a la puerta, cuando el director le preguntó:

-Crystal, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Demasiados.-Dijo, con la voz teñida de cansancio.-Demasiados...-Repitió.

Y después, tras dirigirles una última mirada que les hizo sentir culpables, se marchó de allí, dando por finalizada la reunión.


	3. Petición

**PETICIÓN**

Cuando todo el colegio dormía, Crystal salió de su habitación a la sala común de Slytherin. Salió de allí y recorrió los pasillos como una sombra, con la intención de salir del castillo e ir al bosque, con Sitka. Necesitaba hablar con él. La inseguridad la corroía, no sabía si podía confiar en la gente a la que se había acercado, y mucho menos con un "complot" entre el profesorado contra ella.

Casi en el hall, escuchó voces y se escondió tras una columna. Escuchó con atención, pero no distinguía las palabras. Supuso que estaban demasiado lejos, así que se acercó lo mínimo posible hasta que consiguió discernir las palabras. Calculó que los conversantes estaban a unos 4 pasillos de distancia y asintió para sí; no la descubrirían.

-Sabes que no puedo permitirte estar aquí, Lucius. ¿Me puedes explicar que demonios haces metiendo tus narices en el colegio?-Reconoció la fría y suave voz de Severus en esas palabras.

-Severus, no esperaba encontrarte.-Contestó el tal Lucius, con voz fría.-He venido a hablar con Draco. El señor Oscuro tiene una misión para él.-Parecía nervioso al pronunciar estas últimas palabras.

-Estoy al tanto, Lucius. Pero lárgate ahora mismo o me veré obligado a llevarte ante el director. Yo mismo le comunicaré a Draco lo que tiene que hacer.-Continuó, con voz forzada.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Crystal fueron dos pares de pasos acercándose a dónde estaba. Decidió no moverse, no la verían.

Al poco, pasaron ante ella Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, con cara de pocos amigos. Lucius atravesó las puertas de la escuela y desapareció. Severus se quedó en el rellano, sombrío, y Crystal decidió dejarse ver. Avanzó hacia las puertas de entrada, con la intención de salir, y cuando Severus escuchó sus pasos se giró bruscamente, varita en mano, preparado para atacar.

Se quedó de piedra al verla, pero no bajó la varita.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo, con su tono más pétreo, que guardaba una tenue nota de ira contenida.

-Me voy al bosque.-Contestó la chica, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo salir del castillo por la noche.

-Me parece que no va a ir a ninguna parte, señorita Crystal.-Dijo Severus, con cautela.-Son las normas, y además, no puede merodear de noche sin compañía.-Concluyó, dando por zanjado el tema y bajando su varita.

-Lo llevo haciendo muchas noches desde primero, señor. Soy mayor de edad y creo que soy perfectamente capaz de tomar este tipo de decisiones por mi cuenta.-Dijo ella, no dispuesta a ceder.-Además, si no está conforme, acompáñeme usted.-Le soltó a Snape, mirándolo de la misma forma que en el despacho.

Severus, por su parte, apartó la vista, nuevamente turbado por la intensa mirada de aquella joven, y sin saber cómo, accedió a su petición.

-No se qué demonios vas a hacer al bosque todas las noches, pero adelante, la acompañaré.-Dijo, despacio.-Espero que no tarde mucho.

-Gracias, Severus.-Contestó ella con naturalidad.

-No se tome esas confianzas, soy su profesor.-Dijo Snape, casi con desdén.

La chica, dolida, lo miró y echó a andar hacia las puertas. Snape la siguió, curioso. Descendieron hasta el lago, y se internaron en el bosque hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro. Crystal le indicó que no se asustara, y el profesor enarcó una ceja. La muchacha aulló, igual que lo haría un lobo estepario, y al poco apareció entre los arbustos un dantesco lobo plateado, que lo miró con unos intensos ojos color naranja.

Snape reaccionó rápido. Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo hiriente a la enorme criatura.

-¡NO!-exclamó Crystal, y se interpuso entre el chorro de energía y el animal.

El hechizo impactó en su pecho, impulsándola hacia atrás y provocándole una terrible quemadura. Crystal chocó contra Sitka, que se había posicionado para amortiguar su golpe.

Muchacha y bestia cayeron al suelo por el tremendo impacto, el lobo salió de debajo de la chica, con cuidado, y se abalanzó contra Snape, que se había quedado petrificado en el sitio. El lobo lo derribó, gruñendo, y le arrebató la varita con la boca, lanzándola lejos.

Snape, aterrorizado y con la enorme criatura sobre él, la miró. Para más confusión por su parte, el lobo le dirigió un último gruñido de advertencia, pero no le hizo ni un rasguño. Volvió al trote con la chica, tendida de bruces en el suelo, le dio la vuelta con cuidado y arrancó su camiseta hecha jirones con los dientes, procurando no herirla. Después comenzó a lamerle la herida, poniendo mucho cuidado.

Snape observó la escena, y sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba pasando. Aquella criatura era tan inteligente como él o incluso más, y cuidaba a Crystal, mientras él seguía en el suelo, amedrentado. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, y se levantó, dispuesto a ayudar.

El lobo levantó la cabeza y le enseñó sus enormes colmillos, gruñendo. Snape retrocedió, diciendo:

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. No quería que pasara esto... Yo... solo quiero ayudar.-Se atropellaba con las palabras pareciendo idiota.-Por favor...

El lobo asintió, y siguió con su tarea. Snape recogió su varita y acudió al lado de Crystal, que yacía inconsciente, con el pecho quemado. "Debería estar muerta con un hechizo como este. ¿Cómo es posible?", pensó Snape.

Hizo un gesto al lobo, que se retiró un poco, desconfiado y comenzó a hacer gestos con su varita susurrando:

-Vulnera Sanentur... Vulnera Sanentur...

La quemadura curaba, muy rápido, excesivamente rápido, y Snape paró.

Crystal abrió los ojos, y parpadeó, recordando lo ocurrido. Se incorporó con una mueca de dolor y un gemido. Entonces miró a Snape, y él leyó la ira en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Dijo, sin embargo, con tono tranquilo.-Podrías haber matado a Sitka.

-Yo...-Comenzó Snape, pero no sabía que decir realmente. La chica le cortó, de todas formas.

-Pídele perdón.-Dijo, señalando al lobo con otra mueca de dolor por el gesto.-Venga.

Snape se quedó de piedra. Había estado a punto de matarlos a ambos, se esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa.

Miró a Sitka, sin embargo, y le dijo:

-Perdóname, lobo. No sabía que no ibas a hacernos daño.

-Sitka, si no te importa.-Dijo una voz en su cabeza, sorprendiéndolo.-No pasa nada, Severus. En parte, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Snape lo miró sin poder esconder la sorpresa en su rostro. Aquel animal no sólo era inteligente, si no también telépata. Esto no era ni medio normal.

Sacudió la cabeza, y miró a Crystal, con semblante preocupado. Aún tenía buena parte del pecho calcinada, pero ella lo miraba, satisfecha por su disculpa. Entonces se fijo en su torso: Masculino, y con los músculos bien marcados. ¿Cuántas peculiaridades tenía aquella mujer?

Entonces Crystal se volvió para rascar a Sitka entre las orejas, y Snape pudo ver su espalda.

-Wow...-Susurró.

Un tatuaje que representaba un imponente y precioso pegaso negro de ojos azules, con las alas extendidas y alzado sobre sus cuartos traseros cubría casi toda su espalda. Crystal se volvió, con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó al profesor.

-Me encanta...-Suspiró Severus, para luego desviar la mirada, azorado por expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta.

En su interior sentía que las barreras de hielo que había levantado en torno a su corazón se derretían en presencia de aquella chica. Siempre parecía saber lo que estaba pensando, o lo que sentía, y eso, en cierto modo, no le gustaba.

El lobo se tendió detrás de Crystal, ofreciéndole un cómodo respaldo, y la chica se recostó contra él, sonriendo.

-Gracias Sitka.-Le dijo al animal.

-No hay de qué.-Contestó el lobo, contento.

El canal que unía la mente de Snape con la de ellos dos se cerró, y éste supo que estaba presenciando una conversación privada entre telépatas. Se los quedó mirando, mientras observaba su lenguaje corporal, tratando de discernir algo de lo que decían.

-¿Crees que hago bien confiando en esa gente, Sitka? Esto es algo bastante nuevo para mi, y no se si ofrecerles mis secretos a la ligera a Harry, Ron y Hermione.-Comentó la chica, preocupada.

-No te viene mal algo de compañía, pequeña. Te pasas los años sola, solo en nuestra compañía, pero no debería ser así. Si se ganan tu confianza, cuéntales las cosas. Si no, te alejas y punto. El mundo está lleno de gente para elegir.-Dijo Sitka, como si fuera facilísimo de entender.

-Sabes que ese no es el único problema. Yo no cambio, y ellos envejecen y mueren, y siempre pasa lo mismo, vuelvo a quedarme sola. A veces, esto es horrible.-Le confesó la chica.

-Lo sé pequeña, lo sé. A mi también me gustaría tener una manada estable, pero además los lobos viven considerablemente menos que los humanos. Estás en mejor situación.-Sitka la miró, con un deje divertido en los ojos.

-Es posible,-contestó Crystal, más animada.-de todas formas, quería comentarte otra cosa.

-Tu dirás.

-¿Debería contárselo?-Preguntó, muy indecisa.

Crystal y Sitka miraron a la vez a Severus. Este se quedó quieto, desviando la mirada del uno al otro, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Finalmente volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

-No.-Contestó Sitka.-Y menos después de cómo ha reaccionado hoy. Digamos que no está el horno para pan.

Crystal echó una carcajada melodiosa, que dejó embelesado a Severus.

-Es no está el horno para bollos, Sitka.-Le dijo al lobo, divertida.

-Bueno, ¿qué más da?-Contestó el lobo, riendo mentalmente también.-Por cierto, deberíais iros. Pronto amanecerá.-Dijo Sitka, hablando a Severus también esta vez y mirando al cielo, que comenzaba a clarear.

Crystal se incorporó con una mueca, le dirigió una mirada de gratitud a Sitka por ayudarla y echó a andar hacia el castillo. Severus iba a seguirla cuando una voz en su cabeza lo detuvo.

-Severus...-Empezó el lobo.-Cuídala.

Severus se quedó mirando al animal, cuyos ojos quedaban a su altura, y vio verdadera preocupación en ellos. Asintió, muy despacio, se dio la vuelta y se marchó en pos de la muchacha. Sitka los miró alejarse juntos, y pudo ver sin dificultad cómo fluía la energía de uno a otro, sanando la soledad de ella, y la amargura del pasado de él; sanándose mutuamente.

Sonrió para sus adentros al sentir un placentero escalofrío que fluía desde la mente de Crystal a la suya.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Sitka.-¿Lo has sentido?

-Sí Altaïr, lo he sentido, y lo he visto con mis propios ojos.-Contestó Sitka, mandándole las imágenes de lo ocurrido mentalmente.

Sitka notó a Altaïr sorprendido.

-¿Crees que ha llegado el momento?-Preguntó Altaïr, contento.

-Eso creo viejo amigo, eso creo.-Contestó Sitka, también alegre.

Sería un duro camino, pero lo recorrerían con ella, como había hecho ella siempre, con ellos y con todos los protegidos que había tenido hasta ahora.


	4. Explicaciones

**EXPLICACIONES**

En clase de pociones, Severus se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba Crystal, con Harry, Ron y Hermione. La poción que estaban realizando en esa clase era sencilla, por lo que la mayoría de los alumnos casi habían acabado.

-Señorita Crystal,-Le dijo, con tono frío para guardar las apariencias.-Quiero que se quede al final de la clase. Tengo que hablar con usted.

-Sí, profesor.-Contestó ella, con mirada tranquilizadora.

Podía sentir lo que Severus sentía en su interior, y sabía que estaba preocupado.

Severus le devolvió una mirada de gratitud, camuflada tras su frialdad habitual y se alejó hacia su mesa.

-¿Qué nos hemos perdido?-Preguntó Hermione, perpleja.

-Mirad, chicos, no me voy a andar con rodeos.-Dijo Crystal evasivamente, cambiando a un tema con el que sabía que los chicos se olvidarían de lo que acababa de pasar.- Se que me vais a pedir que forme parte de la Orden, pero voy a decir que no. No es mi cometido en este mundo.-Continuó, yendo al grano.-Si os interesa sinceramente mi amistad, de acuerdo. Prometo ser una buena amiga y estar ahí siempre que pueda, pero mi naturaleza requiere que si algo más importante me llama, por ejemplo, problemas respecto a mi protegido, no pueda atender a otra cosa.-Concluyó.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron de piedra.

-¿Cómo sabías que íbamos a solicitar tu ayuda?-Preguntó Harry, sin salir de su asombro.

-Digamos que...Ayer asistí a cierta reunión a la que no estaba invitada, y llegué a unas cuantas conclusiones que están resultando ser acertadas.

Los tres chicos no insistieron. Sabían que ella no daría más detalles.

-Sin embargo,-dijo Crystal al rato-prometo ayudaros en todo lo que pueda con el tema de la Orden.

A los chicos se les iluminó la cara.

-Pero con una condición.-Siguió Crystal, seria.-No le digáis a nadie más lo que os he contado sobre mi naturaleza, excepto a Ginny, a Neville y a Luna. Ellos me dan confianza.

Harry se quedó mirando a la mesa, pensativo.

-No, Harry. Ni si quiera a Dumbledore.-Advirtió Crystal, mirándolo fijamente.

-Está bien.-Se resignó el chico, desviando la mirada.

Crystal asintió, satisfecha.

Finalizada la clase, Crystal esperó en su pupitre a que el resto de alumnos se marcharan.

-Buena suerte.-Le dijo Ron, guiñándole un ojo.-La vas a necesitar.

-Seguro.-Respondió la aludida, con tono irónico.

Una vez a solas con el profesor, este le dijo:

-Acércate, por favor.

Crystal se acercó a la mesa, quitándose la camiseta y dejando al descubierto su torso musculoso.

-No te preocupes, Severus.-Dijo, ante la cara de susto que había puesto el profesor.-Estoy perfectamente.-Sonrió la chica, señalando una cicatriz en su pecho, recuerdo del hechizo de Severus.

-Estaba preocupado.-Dijo Severus, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella.

Miró la cicatriz, con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba completamente curada, lo cual era imposible.

-Mi temperatura corporal es unos grados superior a la humana.-Explicó la muchacha.-Por eso nunca tengo frío, como tanto, y me curo tan rápido.

Severus puso la mano en la cicatriz de su pecho.

-Estás ardiendo...-Susurró.

-Ya te lo he explicado.-Contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Severus retiró la mano de golpe y le dio la espalda bruscamente, dándose cuenta de la situación.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Crystal, poniendo una mano en su hombro.-Puedes confiar en mí.

Severus se dio la vuelta, y miró a Crystal a los ojos.

-Creo... Bueno, más bien intuyo, que me debes muchas explicaciones.-Dijo el profesor, sin dejar de mirarla.

Crystal miró al suelo y suspiró. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. Por otra parte, no sabía si debía demorarlo; esta situación era totalmente nueva para ella.

Por lo general, casi ninguno de sus protegidos supo de su existencia. Ella actuaba como su ángel de la guarda, pero en la distancia. Era más seguro para el protegido y la protectora. Los que acababan sabiendo de ella, la habían visto fugazmente en alguna ocasión, pero Crystal nunca había mantenido un contacto directo con ellos.

Algo le decía que Severus era especial, pero no estaba del todo segura, y se sentía completamente perdida por primera vez en su larga existencia. Eso la agobió en extremo, y, por primera vez en siglos, sintió ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-Preguntó un preocupado Sitka en su mente.-¿Qué te entristece tanto?

-Sitka...-Murmuró la chica, en voz alta.-No se qué hacer.-E inesperadamente, empezó a llorar.

Severus la miró, preguntándose qué había dicho para herirla. Nunca había visto esa forma de llorar: Las lágrimas de Crystal caían por sus mejillas. Ella no se movía ni emitía ningún tipo de sonido, pero la tristeza que desprendía era tan palpable, que conmovió profundamente a Severus.

El profesor se acercó a ella, pero no sabía que hacer. Lenta y torpemente la rodeó con sus brazos, ofreciéndole consuelo.

En ese momento dos voces sonaron en la cabeza de Crystal, las de Altaïr y Sitka.

-Cuéntaselo.-Dijeron al unísono, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando en el aula de pociones.-Ayer no estaba seguro, pero me acaba de hacer cambiar de opinión.-Añadió Sitka.

Crystal agradeció el apoyo y la solución que le daban sus inseparables amigos, y respirando hondo, consiguió tranquilizarse.

Severus la soltó, y le preguntó, preocupado:

-¿Mejor?

-Sí.-Respondió Crystal, pasándose un brazo por la cara para secársela.-Siéntate, porque esto es una larga historia.-Dijo seriamente, cogiendo dos sillas y poniéndolas una frente a otra.

Ambos se sentaron, Crystal suspiró, mirando al techo, y comenzó a hablar.

-Hace aproximadamente dos mil setecientos cincuenta años, en lo que hoy se llama Rusia, cuando la humanidad se hizo culta al inventar la escritura y descubrir la magia, cinco especímenes de mi raza aparecimos en el mundo. No recuerdo cómo ni cuando exactamente, pero así fue. Los cinco conocíamos nuestro propósito: Conocer y proteger a los tres inventores de la escritura y a los dos descubridores de la magia. Uno de mis cuatro compañeros murió al ser asesinado su protegido a manos del gobierno de la época, por predicar lo que consideraban blasfemias sobre la magia. Así, el resto supimos que bajo ningún concepto debíamos permitir que nuestros protegidos debían morir. No hasta que llegara su hora al menos. Matar no resultaba agradable, pero lo hacíamos si llegaba a ser necesario; Sin embargo, también nos dimos cuenta de otra cosa; a pesar de tener el mismo aspecto y similar inteligencia a los humanos, nosotros dejamos de envejecer en determinado momento. Mi protegido murió de un ataque al corazón, y a mi no me pasó nada, pero noté algo en el pecho; el vacío que había dejado mi protegido, se llenó con los recuerdos y sentimientos de otra persona, en un lugar muy lejano a Rusia, lo que hoy se llama Perú. De esa forma me separé de mis congéneres y acabé siendo la protectora de un importante jefe inca, fundador de la ciudad de Cuzco. No entiendo el sistema de que me "toque" como protegido tal o cuál persona, pero a lo largo de todos estos años, he llegado a la conclusión de que siempre eran personas que realizarían una importante aportación al mundo, o que cambiarían la historia. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, iba descubriendo los secretos de mi raza, y a su vez, y con el crecimiento de la población mundial, iban apareciendo más protectores, de los que también aprendía. Lentamente, comenzamos a conocer nuestras capacidades, que en un principio nos parecían ilimitadas. Éramos seres extraordinarios, capaces de poner la magia a nuestro servicio sin necesidad de objetos mediadores, algo que a los humanos les resulta horriblemente difícil. Éramos capaces de pasar inadvertidos a voluntad. Éramos más fuertes y veloces que cualquier humano. Pero siempre había una pega: Nuestro protegido era nuestra perdición. Si moría por causas no naturales, nosotros moríamos irremediablemente con él.

Crystal hizo una pausa, ordenando sus ideas. Tomó aire y continuó:

-Algunos protectores se rebelaron contra su propia naturaleza y se desvincularon de sus protegidos, lo que dejó de hacerles seres puros. Algunos incluso mataron a sus protegidos para demostrar al resto que había otro camino, pero la oscuridad comenzó a consumirlos, y se volvieron en contra de los que no seguimos su camino. Así estalló una guerra en la que muchos de nosotros morimos. Desde que el primer protector se desvinculó, nuestra raza quedó mancillada y perdimos la capacidad de reproducirnos entre nosotros. Los que quedamos, nos volvimos infértiles y de aspecto andrógino.-Dijo, señalando su torso aún desnudo, evidentemente masculino.-Tampoco aparecieron nuevos protectores al azar, como había pasado con los cinco primeros y posteriormente, con algunos más. Poco a poco, bien al morir, bien al suicidarse por no querer seguir viviendo, o bien al encontrar un protegido definitivo, el resto de protectores han ido muriendo, y ahora, yo soy la última.-Concluyó Crystal, con aspecto cansado.

-¿Protegido definitivo?-Preguntó Severus.

-Sí.-Asintió Crystal.-Llega un punto en que el protector encuentra un protegido definitivo, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Esa persona deja de ser simplemente tu protegido y pasa a ser tu todo. En el momento que encuentras a esa persona, dejas de estar anclado en el tiempo y comienzas a envejecer naturalmente hasta que mueres.

Severus asintió, pensativo. Al cabo, dijo:

-Hay una cosa que no me cuadra. ¿Qué pinta Sitka en todo esto?

-Sitka apareció en mi vida cuando se desvinculó el primer protector. Todos los que nos mantuvimos firmes en nuestro cometido, recibimos ayuda de la naturaleza. Ya fueran animales o plantas, un buen día un espíritu diferente se fusionó con los nuestros, en mi caso, el de un lobo. Pasaron a formar una parte complementaria de nuestro ser, y nos resultaron de gran ayuda en la lucha contra los desvinculados. Cuando Sitka apareció, adquirí el don de la telepatía. Siempre estamos comunicados y sabemos qué piensa y siente exactamente el otro, al igual que pasa con nuestro protegido.-Crystal meditó un momento y continuó.-Lo que sigo ignorando, es el caso de Altaïr. Su espíritu se fusionó con el mío el mismo día en que noté que era la última de mi raza. Tengo con él el mismo vínculo que con Sitka, de hecho, los tres compartimos ese mismo vínculo, pero no sé si llegó a mí a causa de quedarme sola o si lo hizo por algún otro motivo. Como he dicho antes, es algo que ignoro por completo, y él tampoco tiene ni idea de por qué llegó a mi.

Severus estaba mirando al suelo, con gesto de extrema concentración. Crystal lo miraba, paciente, esperando una reacción por su parte.

-¿Cuántos protegidos has tenido?-Cuestionó, al rato.

-Pues...-Crystal cerró los ojos, haciendo memoria.-Trescientos veintidós, a cada cuál más complejo de proteger. He protegido filósofos griegos, senadores romanos, nobles y reyes medievales, teólogos, inventores, físicos, informáticos, descubridores, historiadores, políticos revolucionarios y una infinidad de magos, que suelen durar más que los muggles. Nunca ninguno de ellos me dio las gracias, pero tampoco se lo reprocho. Ninguno supo a ciencia cierta de mi existencia: Que un protegido ignore que tiene un ángel de la guarda es más seguro, tanto para el protegido como para el protector.

-¿Y... Cuánto tiempo llevas sola?-Preguntó Severus, mirándola con cautela.

-Bueno, hace casi cuatrocientos años que Altaïr llegó a mi vida, así que, desde entonces.

-¿Los tatuajes?-Preguntó el profesor, mirando su hombro derecho.

Crystal rió.

-Eso es un capricho. Me los hizo Samuel O'Reilly, el inventor de la máquina de tatuar. Fue uno de mis protegidos y acudí a él, aunque él no sabía quién era yo, claro. El lobo representa a Sitka, el pegaso a Altaïr y la flor de lis...-Crystal se puso triste, de pronto.-Bueno, decidí hacérmela para recordarme a mí misma, que el amor no siempre es correspondido.-Severus la miró, interrogante, y ella decidió confiarle otro secreto más.-En estos últimos cuatrocientos años, me he sentido muy sola, a pesar de la compañía de Sitka y Altaïr, y me decidí a intentar tener una relación con un humano. Al principio se mostró muy amable, gentil y cariñoso. Llegué a confiar tanto en él que le conté mi naturaleza y compartimos algunos besos. Incluso llegué a confesarle quién era mi protegido por entonces: Craso error, pues lo encontró y lo amenazaba constantemente para que yo sirviera a sus propósitos. Un día, una idea repugnante cruzó por su mente: Me haría suya a la fuerza mientras un amigo de él sujetaba un cuchillo contra el cuello de mi protegido. Podía sentir su miedo, y no me atreví a reaccionar contra él. Pero Sitka consiguió reducir a su amigo y mi protegido logró escapar. Entonces yo me quité de encima a mi "querido novio" y salí corriendo sin que apenas me tocase.-Crystal acabó su historia en voz muy baja. Se estremeció, y Severus se levantó de la silla, casi gritando:

-¡Dime dónde está ese amago de puerco rastrero que lo mato!

-Ya es tarde, Severus. Hace ciento diecinueve años que Altaïr le destrozó la cabeza a coces. Además, el daño ya está hecho.-Dijo, muy a su pesar.

Severus se sentó de nuevo, y meditó durante mucho rato lo que Crystal le había contado. "Qué duro ha debido de ser para ella ver pasar a tantísimas personas ante sus ojos sin poder aferrarse a ninguna, ver la evolución y extinción de su propia raza desde el principio y encima recibir una dura traición por parte de la única persona en la que había confiado plenamente. Qué vida tan larga y dura."-Comprendió para sí.

Entonces, su propia vida no le pareció tan amarga, y se sintió tremendamente afortunado de que Crystal le hubiera confiado sus secretos. "Un momento", pensó de pronto, "aquí hay algo que no encaja".

-Crystal...-Comenzó, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo terminar esa frase.-¿No tienes miedo de que eso te vuelva a pasar?-Se decidió.

-Sí. Por eso me cuesta tanto confiar en la gente.-Dijo Crystal, triste.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me has contado a mí todo esto?-Preguntó el profesor, confuso.

Crystal le sonrió dulcemente, mirándolo con infinita devoción.

-Porque he decidido cambiar la forma de velar por la seguridad de mi protegido actual. He decidido confiar en él.-Dijo, sin dejar de mirarle de esa manera.

Severus se fue volviendo incluso más pálido de lo habitual al comprender las implicaciones de esas palabras.

Severus Snape era el protegido actual de Crystal.

Se agradecería algún review. Me gustaría que me dijerais que os está pareciendo la historia y si os gusta mi forma de escribir. Gracias de antemano.


	5. Altaïr

**ALTAÏR**

Crystal se dirigía a su clase de transformaciones cuando se cruzó con Severus en uno de los pasillos. Hacía casi una semana que le había confesado todo lo referente a los protectores, y desde entonces el profesor se había sumido en una especie de trance, mientras buceaba en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

En los pasillos se comentaba que el odiado Snape se iba a las nubes en medio de las clases, y apenas volvía a prestar atención a los alumnos. Entre los profesores también se hablaba del cambio del profesor.

-Buenos días prof...-Empezó Crystal, con educación, pero, como había hecho desde que sabía la verdad, la ignoró abiertamente.

Crystal lo miró mientras se alejaba pasillo abajo, con su túnica negra ondeando a su espalda, y sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza. Aquello le estaba resultando más difícil que cuando sus protegidos no conocían su identidad. Por lo menos antes no la ignoraban a posta.

Harry se acercó a hablar con ella al finalizar la clase.

-Crystal, ¿estás bien? Llevas unos días más esquiva de lo normal.-Preguntó el chico, preocupado.

Crystal no sabía muy bien qué contestarle. No quería mentir a Harry, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad.

-Estoy un poco triste.-Optó por responder. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto.-Pero no te preocupes, se me pasará.-Añadió, con una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes con nosotros al gran comedor?-Le ofreció el chico.

Crystal asintió y fueron a reunirse con Ron y Hermione, que estaban discutiendo sobre la importancia de perder clases por el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Harry y Crystal los miraron, divertidos. Eran tal para cual.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigían hacia el gran comedor cuando una voz sonó en la mente de Crystal.

-Pequeña,-dijo Sitka.-acaba de llegar.

A Crystal se le iluminó el rostro.

-Chicos, os veré después.-Dijo, contenta, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?-Preguntó Ron, atónito.

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros, y continuaron su camino.

Severus, que en ese momento miraba los terrenos desde una de las ventanas del castillo, vio a la chica atravesarlos corriendo en dirección al bosque. Decidió seguirla.

Una vez en el bosque, Crystal se reunió con Sitka y le preguntó, con ojos brillantes:

-¿Dónde está?

Sitka sonrió mentalmente y miró hacia un punto en la espesura. Crystal miró también en aquella dirección. Un elegante pegaso negro de ojos azules salió de la espesura en dirección a ellos, con las alas plegadas a su espalda.

-Hola, Crystal.-Saludó el precioso animal, mentalmente.

-¡Altaïr!-Exclamó ella, abrazando el cuello del pegaso.-¡Te he echado tanto de menos!-Suspiró, aferrándose fuertemente al animal.

-Yo también a ti.-Contestó el pegaso, apretando su cabeza contra la espalda de ella, correspondiendo así a su abrazo.

Estuvieron un rato compartiendo pensamientos de añoranza, miradas y caricias, hasta que Altaïr se envaró. Alzó la cabeza ágilmente, e irguió las orejas, atento.

-Alguien viene.-Dijo en las mentes de Sitka y Crystal.

-Relájate, Altaïr.-Dijo Crystal, tras escuchar un momento.-Es Severus.

El pegaso se tranquilizó un tanto, pero preguntó, preocupado:

-¿Y si no le caigo bien?¿Y si no le gusto?

Crystal no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír ante su comentario. Altaïr y Sitka eran probablemente los dos animales más espectaculares del mundo. ¿Cómo no le iban a gustar a alguien, por frío que fuera?

-Severus,-dijo Sitka en su mente.-puedes dejar de esconderte. Hace rato que te hemos oído llegar.

Una maldición se escuchó entre unos matorrales, de donde segundos después salió el profesor de pociones. Se los quedó mirando a los tres, y dijo:

-No se crea que por ser mi protectora le voy a dar un trato diferente, señorita Crystal. No voy a seguir tolerando estas escapadas suy...-Severus se quedó seco al reparar en la presencia del imponente pegaso negro, que lo observaba con sus ojos azules, atento.-Altaïr...-Murmuró Severus con adoración.

El pegaso asintió.

Severus se acercó con la intención de tocar a aquella magnífica criatura de alas emplumadas. No podía creer que estuviera ante un trío tan majestuoso. Sin embargo, Altaïr retrocedió un par de pasos, y Severus bajó el brazo, desilusionado.

Intentó recobrar la compostura que había logrado mantener esa semana, pero Crystal le habló, con esa voz grave que tenía teñida de alegría, y volvió a desbarajustar sus intenciones.

-No te preocupes.-Le dijo.-Altaïr es un poco desconfiado. Pero Severus no te hará daño.-Añadió, en dirección al caballo alado.

Altaïr pareció conforme y se acercó a Severus, quien volvió a alzar la mano, maravillado.

-Te dejo tocarme.-Dijo Altaïr, en la mente del profesor.-Pero con una condición:-Añadió, con tono peligroso. Severus tragó saliva ante el tono de ese pensamiento.-Que no se te pase por la cabeza tocarme las alas.-Concluyó el pegaso.

Severus asintió y acarició el cuello y las sedosas crines del animal. Estaba embobado, apreciando la belleza de aquella divina criatura, y por primera vez un mucho tiempo, una sonrisa sincera acudió a sus labios, renovándolo por dentro, y rejuveneciendo su aspecto.

-Altaïr, ¿me harías un favor?-Pidió Crystal, proyectando sus pensamientos sólo hacia él.

-Dime.-Concedió el pegaso, mirándola y separándose del contacto de Severus.

-¿Dejarías que volara contigo?-Cuestionó tras unos instantes de duda, para sorpresa del rocín.

Tras pensarlo un momento, Altaïr se negó.

-Debe ganarse ese derecho, como hiciste tu en su día. De momento es un privilegio reservado para ti.-Le dijo la criatura.-¿Por qué no se la das tu misma?-Añadió al cabo.

-No se...-Dudó Crystal.-¿Y si se asusta?

-Anda no seas boba.-La animó.-Os dejamos solos.

Altaïr miró al lobo, y este, asintiendo, abandonó el claro junto al pegaso.

Severus miró a Crystal.

-¿Por qué se han ido?-Preguntó, pesaroso.

-Porque voy a hacerte un regalo, si me lo permites.-Contestó la chica, con timidez.

-Esto...-Severus no sabía qué decir.-Bueno, está bien.-Aceptó finalmente.

Crystal asintió con una sonrisa, y respiró hondo. Su cuerpo irradió un poco de luz, y la muchacha, de pronto, ya no era una muchacha: En su lugar había un pegaso pinto, a manchas blancas y negras, que lo observaba con sus ojos heterócromos: uno amarillo y el otro azul.

Severus no daba crédito. Aquello no era una transformación como la de un animago o la de un licántropo. Era una metamorfosis natural que no había visto en su vida. No podía dejar de admirar el extraordinario animal que estiraba las alas en toda su longitud frente a él.

-Bueno...-Titubeó Crystal, en su mente.-¿Te gusta?-Dijo, señalando a su propio cuerpo con la cabeza.

-Eres preciosa.-Le espetó Severus, sin salir de su asombro. Al segundo desvió la mirada, azorado por sus propias palabras.

Crystal se tumbó.

-Sube.-Le dijo a Severus.

El dudó. No se atrevía a mancillar a aquella criatura poniendo su amargura sobre su lomo.

-Vamos sube, no tengas miedo.-Insistió Crystal.-Si no quisiera que subieras ni si quiera me habría transformado ante ti. Venga, confía en mi. Te gustará.-Suplicó Crystal, queriendo hacerle ese regalo de corazón.

Severus se acercó a ella, y se sentó en su lomo. Notó como Crystal sonreía en su mente, y con un impulso, se levantó del suelo. Severus casi se cae al no encontrar nada a lo que asirse, pues no quiso tocarle las alas al recordar la advertencia de Diablo.

-Agárrate a mis crines.-Le indicó Crystal.-Tranquilo, no me harás daño en esa zona.

Severus siguió sus indicaciones, y Crystal comenzó a caminar hacia el lago. El movimiento suave y bamboleante del paso del animal tranquilizaba al profesor. Al llegar al lago, Crystal siguió su orilla en dirección opuesta al castillo, y aumentando el ritmo, se puso a un trote ligero pero seguro, para que Severus lo pudiera mantener sin dificultad. Al poco, comenzó a galopar, y Severus cerró los ojos, maravillado.

El aire en la cara, revolviendo su cabello azabache y ondeando su capa, la calidez del cuerpo del animal, que al tener las alas plegadas cubría sus piernas con ellas, y la sensación que tenía de respirar a pleno pulmón, le hacían sentirse completamente libre, algo que anhelaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Severus notó gotas de agua salpicándolo, y escuchó un chapoteo. Crystal galopaba por el agua, refrescándolo. El profesor volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones. Notó un cambio de ritmo, y supo que estaban acelerando, aumentando su sentimiento de libertad, pero entonces, el movimiento de Crystal pasó a ser lineal. Él ya no tenía que aferrarse a sus crines con fuerza para no desequilibrarse: ¿Qué estaba pasando? Abrió los ojos y descubrió que se alejaban del suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¡AAAAH!-Gritó, asustado por la altura y abrazando el cuello de Crystal como si la vida le fuese en ello.

-Relájate y disfruta Severus.-Susurró la chica en su mente.-Jamás te dejaría caer.-Sentenció.

Severus notó un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago ante esas palabras, y supo que las decía de corazón, al margen de su naturaleza de protectora. Y eso le gustó, le gustó muchísimo y su corazón se hizo un poco más cálido. Se incorporó lentamente en el lomo de ella, y observó el mundo desde arriba. Estaba volando, y esa sensación nada tenía que ver con volar en escoba. Era algo especial.

Extendió los brazos, y cerró los ojos. Por un momento tuvo ganas de gritar, y lo hizo. Gritó a pleno pulmón, liberando tensión, odio y amargura en ese grito. Volvió a gritar, y lo hizo una tercera vez. Tras eso, se sintió realmente bien consigo mismo.

-Muchas gracias por este regalo, Crystal.-Susurró Severus, con la intención de que Crystal no lo oyera.-No te haces una idea de lo que significa esto para mi.-Concluyó, en el mismo tono.

Sin embargo, ella lo escuchó todo, y sonrió. Giró la cabeza para mirarle y le dijo:

-Es un placer, mi vida.

Severus se quedó de piedra. No sólo lo había escuchado, si no que le había contestado algo tan bonito que su pecho pareció explotar de la alegría. Ella lo quería, lo quería de corazón, y una lágrima solitaria de felicidad resbaló por su rostro. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerla? Era tan buena con él. Una sonrisa se instaló en la cara de Severus. No volvieron a hablar en el largo rato que estuvieron volando juntos, pero ambos sabían que las palabras romperían la magia del momento.

Crystal comenzó a descender hacia la orilla, cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecer tras el horizonte.

-Agárrate bien.-Le advirtió a Severus.

Crystal aterrizó lo más suavemente que pudo, pero aún así, el contacto con el suelo fue algo brusco y por un momento desequilibró a Severus, que se inclinó peligrosamente hacia el lado izquierdo. Crystal plegó un ala, y con ella lo devolvió a la postura original. Caminó hacia el claro y se detuvo allí. Al rato dijo en la mente de Severus, que acariciaba su cuello distraídamente:

-¿Tengo que tumbarme para que bajes también?

-Oh, no, claro que no. Perdona.-Dijo rápidamente Severus, bajando de un salto, azorado.

Crystal estiró las alas en toda su extensión, se colocó frente a él y lo miró a los ojos, transmitiéndole lo que él significaba para ella en esa mirada. De pronto, lo rodeó suavemente con sus enormes alas emplumadas, como si lo abrazara. Severus rodeó el cuello del pegaso con sus brazos, y este se convirtió en una chica que le abrazaba con toda su alma. El profesor se sorprendió abrazándola también, con la barbilla apoyada en su cabeza y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto.

-¿Vas a seguir ignorando mi presencia en el castillo?-Le preguntó ella, triste.

Él negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que por mucho que se esforzara en ignorarla, no lo conseguiría, pues el sentimiento que estaba tomando forma en su interior era demasiado fuerte y puro.

Snape entró al gran comedor para cenar, con una sonrisa en los labios. La multitud lo miraba sorprendida, advirtiendo el cambio y cuchicheando entre ellos, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le importó lo que pensara el resto:

Aquél había sido el día más feliz de la vida del profesor de pociones, y nada ni nadie lo arruinaría.


	6. El plan

**EL PLAN**

Crystal caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras se relajaba con la tranquilidad reinante. Adoraba los sábados, cuando los chicos se iban a Hogsmeade y el castillo se quedaba solitario y silencioso. Ron y Hermione habían insistido mucho en que fuera con ellos, pero Crystal prefería el silencio del castillo. Se le hacía muy extraño que los chicos le hubiesen insistido tanto; normalmente, cuando ella se negaba a algo, ellos no insistían.

Decidió subir a la torre de astronomía, le gustaban las alturas, pero no se atrevía a alejarse volando del castillo porque no quería alejarse demasiado de Severus. Últimamente él se iba lejos muy a menudo, y Crystal no sabía ni lo que hacía, ni lo que pensaba, pues él mantenía el canal cerrado. Además, Crystal estaba bastante enfurecida consigo misma, pues una de las pocas cosas que no podía hacer mediante la magia era teletransportarse, y en ese momento era lo que más deseaba del mundo, para seguir a Severus allá donde fuera, pero ni podía, ni él dejaba que le siguiera, y eso la frustraba muchísimo.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la cima de la torre, y la sacó de sus pensamientos un murmullo en la parte de arriba de la sala, en la balconada. Escuchó con atención desde debajo del piso, y descubrió que nadie hablaba, si no que lo que había estado escuchando eran gemidos ahogados de dos personas. Se asomó, curiosa, y observó la cena que se desarrollaba ante ella, divertida: Ron y Hermione se besaban y se acariciaban mutuamente como si la vida les fuese en ello, apoyados contra la barandilla, con el bonito y romántico paisaje al fondo.

Crystal los miró, maravillada, pero también con cierta envidia: La única vez que ella había experimentado algo así había salido muy malparada, y ahora que en cierta manera tenía la oportunidad de tener algo así, ni se atrevía, ni la dejaban acercarse.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando ese pensamiento negativo, y se alegró sinceramente por ambos. Con razón habían insistido en que fuera a Hogsmeade.

A medida que el curso iba pasando, Severus se alejaba más y más de Crystal, pero el canal telepático que los unía se abría más a menudo, pues Severus lo descuidaba en momentos de extremo estrés o indecisión. En esos momentos Crystal percibía fuertes sentimientos negativos y pensamientos inconexos, sin embargo, su aguda mente había conseguido enterarse mediante esas distracciones de lo que pasaba más o menos.

Al parecer el tal lord Oscuro que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible al mundo mágico, había encomendado al muchacho Malfoy una peligrosa tarea que debía cumplir a toda costa, y Severus, por no tragarse su estúpido orgullo había hecho un estúpido juramento inquebrantable que le obligaba a completar la tarea de Malfoy en caso de que este no fuese capaz, o protegerlo en su empeño hasta que lo consiguiera.

-¿Cuál demonios será la tarea?-Preguntó Crystal a Sitka, mentalmente. La frustración aumentaba día tras día, al igual que su preocupación por Severus.

-No lo sé pequeña.-Contestó el lobo por enésima vez, con infinita paciencia.-Habla con él a ver si sacas algo en claro.

-Lo he intentado mil veces y se cierra en banda cada vez que menciono el tema.-Contestó la chica, enfurruñada.-Es un necio, ¿no entiende que mi único propósito en la vida es cuidarle?

La chica bajó airadamente las escaleras, y se introdujo en las mazmorras, resuelta a acabar con aquél asunto, pero entonces frenó en seco: Más imágenes, sentimientos y pensamientos inconexos se colaron en su cabeza. Detectó ira, dolor y mucho cansancio. Una imagen de unos servicios revelaban que Severus estaba allí con Malfoy, y había sangre en el suelo. ¡Sangre!

Crystal salió disparada hacia los baños de la primera planta, pues los había reconocido en la imagen. Se encontró a Harry saliendo asustado de ellos, y entró, ignorándolo. Severus ayudaba a Malfoy a levantarse, y ya no había sangre en el suelo. Un alivio tremendo la sacudió: Severus estaba perfectamente. Este la miró al pasar por su lado, y le proyectó mentalmente:

-Ven a mi despacho.-Tras eso, tapió el canal una vez más, para decepción de la muchacha.

Severus era un gran oclumante, por lo que mantenía un casi perfecto control sobre su mente, sólo roto en ocasiones puntuales. Lo malo es que no dejaba que fuera Crystal la que protegiese su mente, y ella no podía obligarlo.

Cuando la muchacha entró en el despacho, aún estaba vacío, así que se sentó y esperó, esperó, esperó y esperó. Casi cuatro horas más tarde llegó Severus, con un terrible aspecto de cansancio y cierta expresión de temor en sus oscuros ojos. Al verla se sobresaltó, y puso una cara de confusión indescifrable.

-Llevas aquí cuatro horas.-Sentenció.

-Sí.-Asintió Crystal, a pesar de que sabía que no era una pregunta.

Sin decir nada más, él se quitó la capa y se remangó la camisa, se acercó a Crystal y le tendió la mano. Ella la tomó, con algo de desconfianza, y de pronto se encontró de pie, entre los fuertes brazos de Severus, que la abrazaba con toda su alma y convulsiones en el pecho. Para sorpresa de Crystal, el frío y oscuro hombre se puso a llorar, de miedo, de rabia, de dolor...

La muchacha sintió ese orbe de sensaciones oscuras en su pecho, y se sintió abrumada. Cuánta negatividad escondía aquel hombre en su interior, y sobre todo, ¿desde cuándo?

Entonces, esos sentimientos le contestaron. Vio imágenes de toda la vida que no conocía de Severus: Su dura infancia, sus meteduras de pata, su amor arrebatado y posteriormente, muerto: Lily Evans, cuyo hijo, Harry Potter, era ahora el sentido de la vida de Severus. También vio cómo se unía a los mortífagos y cómo se cambiaba de bando por el amor que le tenía a aquella mujer pelirroja. Las acciones de toda su vida eran basadas en ella, todo había girado en torno a ella, y ahora que aparecía claramente Crystal, Severus no sabía qué hacer.

Toda aquella información cayó sobre Crystal como un depósito de litros y litros de agua fría. Su vida había sido corta en comparación con la de ella, pero muy dura aún así, y muy amarga también.

Le acababa de mostrar todo su interior y se sentía... Bien. No esperaba que la reacción de ella fuera aceptar su amor incondicional por Lily y abrazarlo más fuertemente, como queriendo protegerlo de absolutamente todo, y Severus se rindió a aquel abrazo y le dijo:

-Crystal...-sollozó.-La he añorado tanto...

-Shhh, no te preocupes. Estoy aquí, sólo para ti.-Crystal acarició su suave cabello negro, en un gesto de consuelo.

El profesor se separó de ella, y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Ella lo separó, con suavidad, y se sentó tras él, ofrenciéndole su torso como apoyo, y Severus no lo rechazó. Crystal lo abrazó por detrás y proyectó su cálida energía hacia él, reparando su amargo llanto, y Severus volvió a no saber qué pensar.

-Estoy confuso.-Dijo, completamente perdido.-No se si la quiero o si te quiero a ti.

-No se trata de elegir, Severus, si no de amar libremente. A mi no me importa que la ames a ella, o a mi no, o a ambas. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.-Dijo la chica, sinceramente.-Pero si tanto te reconcome la conciencia, convoca un patronus.-Comentó, recordando la teoría de esas clases.

Severus, sabiendo a qué se refería, sacó su varita y murmuró:

-Expecto Patronum.

De la punta de su varita salió un haz de luz blanco azulada que tomó la forma de un perfecto pegaso de cuerpo entero, que revoloteó por la habitación dejando estelas de luz tras de sí.

Protegido y protectora lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, plenamente conscientes de lo que significaba aquello: Severus amaba a Crystal más de lo que él mismo pensaba.

Se miraron lentamente, y en los ojos de Severus apareció un anhelo dantesco. Crystal no pudo hacer otra cosa que perderse en aquel deseo y concederlo. Alzó una mano y acarició la pálida piel del profesor, que se estremeció de pies a cabeza ante el contacto. Crystal se inclinó hacia él, con intención de sellar sus anhelantes labios, pero paró en seco abrumada por los recuerdos del pasado. Severus, notando sus sentimientos en su propio interior, le agarró la cara con las manos suavemente y le dijo:

-Yo no voy a hacerte daño.

Y la besó. Quizá al principio fue el beso más torpe de sus vidas, por la falta de práctica, pero la dulzura y el sentimiento que se transmitieron mutuamente en aquel beso podría hacer temblar los cimientos del colegio.

Severus acarició suavemente los labios de la chica con los suyos, y no le importó absolutamente nada más. Sólo ella. Al cuerno Voldemort, Dumbledore, Malfoy y la estúpida profecía. Al cuerno todo, excepto ella y sus benditos labios. Tan pura, tan bella, tan suave, tan...Diferente.

Severus profundizó el beso con un gemido, abriéndose paso para explorar el dulce interior de la boca de aquella mujer, y bebió de ella con ansia y unas ganas tremendas. A su vez, comenzó a explorar su cuerpo con sus grandes manos, despacio pero sin pausa, y Crystal no pudo evitar asustarse y ponerse tensa.

Con un soberano esfuerzo, se separó de ella.

-Lo siento si te he...-Empezó.

-No, discúlpame tu. No tendría por qué pagar contigo los errores de otro.-Le cortó la chica, y sin más, lo besó de nuevo.

Severus respondió con avidez, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar los impulsos que le llevaban a explorar su cuerpo y hacerla suya. Por alguna razón que desconocía, su simple contacto lo volvía completamente loco, pero notó que ella en parte bebía de sus labios con la misma avidez, y decidió esperar a que ella dejara de tener miedo.

Durante al menos una hora no pararon de compartir caricias, miradas y besos, y cuando al fin se separaron, ambos suspiraron, pesarosos.

-Es la hora de cenar.-Susurró Crystal.-Debemos irnos.-Concluyó, muy a su pesar.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Severus depositando un último beso en sus suaves labios.-Hasta luego, preciosa.-Le espetó, sonrojándose un poco, pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Hasta luego, mi vida.-Ella le volvió a llamar de esa manera que le hacía estremecer.

Severus, una vez que Crystal había salido del despacho, se llevó una mano a los labios y se apoyó en su mesa un momento para intentar ordenar sus ideas. De todo el torrente de sensaciones y pensamientos que Crystal le confió, es decir, todos, solo sacó en claro que todos giraban en torno a él, como si él fuera su mundo, su vida, su todo... Y entonces lo comprendió, y eso lo hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo: Él era el protegido definitivo de Crystal.

Crystal se puso a ordenar todo el extenso caudal emocional y mental que le había transmitido Severus mientras se dirigía al gran comedor, y en el proceso, descubrió una pequeña idea que se le había pasado por alto entre tantas emociones: El encargo de Malfoy era meter a los mortífagos en el castillo y matar a Dumbledore...¡Esa misma noche!

Este capítulo está dedicado a Alexza Snape y a sukiony, por ser mis dos primeras lectoras fieles. ¡Muchísimas gracias a ambas!


End file.
